tratar de olvidarte
by michelle-guzman
Summary: hiyori esta cansada...ah hecho todo para demostrar sus sentimientos...pero el no la mira... y decide arrancarse al peli-blanco de su corazon... y Shigure,...empezara a arrepentirse de ignorarla...y mas que nunca... ShigurexHiyori ! , adv:Lemon scene! PASEN Y LEAN


"_**Hiyori "**_

_Ella quería que el la mirara , que el la deseara , que la amara… habían pasado ya dos años juntos como compañeros Re:Code , y amigos ._

_Hiyori dio un suave suspiro.-….Shigure….-_

_Habia hecho todo para que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el , pero este parecía ignorarla , estaba cansada….cansada de su rechazo…._

_Se lo sacaría del corazón , ella estaba sufriendo por el , si el no le correspondía , entonces…..lo olvidaría….. aun así no quería perder su amistad , por ello , trataría de pensar en el….como solo un amigo._

"_**Shigure "**_

_El chico antipático , boca sucia y poco sociable , asi era el , _

_Shigure no era tonto…sabia lo que su compañera sentía hacia el , pero él creía que esos sentimientos eran innecesarios….amor , familia….cosas que se volvían debilidades…._

_El solo necesitaba Amigos , su amigo Makoto , ya quizás había aceptado a su compañera de burbujas como amiga…_

_Pero el no quería que ella sufriera por el , por ello la ignoraba ,para que se cansara de el …aun así…empezó a dudar si seguir ignorándola…._

"_**normal"**_

Hiyori se levanto , se bañó , se lavó los dientes , peino su cabello con sus típicas dos coletas , con su uniforme , como siempre.

Salió de su cuarto y vio al chico dueño de su corazón….pero que ella se esforzaría por anular esos sentimientos….

Shigure…

-….Hiyori es tarde para estar durmiendo….-

Vivian juntos si se podía decir , aun cuando "El" ya había sido derrotado , se soluciono todo lo demás , ello aun seguían siendo Re:Code.

-…no importa!~.- la chica se sentó en la mesa , el desayuno ya estaba preparado como todos los días , aun cuando el peli-blanco ignoraba sus sentimientos , el estaba pendiente de que la descuidada joven se alimentara como era debido.

Después del desayuno , Hiyori miro su relog , tenia una cita con un joven muy atractivo programada para la tarde , iba a darle una oportunidad al chico para que sacara al peli-blanco de su corazón.

Entro a su cuarto y se cambio de nuevo.

Shigure se mostro sorprendido , cuando Hiyori salió.

De acuerdo tenia que admitirlo….estaba preciosa….un vestido corto hasta el muslo de vuelos negro , con sus coletas , botas negras e incluso tenia algo se maquillaje

Hiyori se habia desarrollado mejor , su cintura era mas fina , sus caderas mas moldeadas y un poco mas anchas , piernas esbeltas , sus senos se habían agrandado , un poco mas alta….estaba creciendo muy bien.

-… ¿donde vas? .- pregunto Shigure dejando aun lado el libro que leia.

-. A un cita!~ .- sonrio ella modelando para intentar darle celos ,Shigure volvió a mirar su libro .- …mas te vale que llegues temprano….- fue lo único que salió de su boca para volver a mirar su libro.

Hiyori bajo la mirada_-…."después de todo…jamás se fijara en mi…."…-_ no dijo nada y se fue.

-. Que frio….como el hielo…..- hablo el moreno Yukihina que paso por hay.

-…..- Shigure lo ignoro .

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo , y Hiyori no regresaba…

Shigure tenia una desagradable sensación en el pecho , ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su lectura , caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse.

-…. ¿que te sucede?….estas inquieto….- hablo el moreno mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo con cierta sonrisita.

-…cállate….- Shigure lo miro con molestia -….solamente esa idiota ya debería haber llegado , le dije que llegara temprano….-

Yukihina dio una media sonrisa .- ¿enserio?...entonces ¿por qué estas tan ansioso? , desde que ella se fue….no has parado de caminar y preocuparte….-

Lastimosamente para el , era cierto , estaba ansioso desde que ella se fue , y ¿qué tal si ese tipejo se propasaba con ella?….o…algo peor…..

-…vamos Shigure ,….Hiyori ya no es la chica inquieta y tonta que conociste , se esta haciendo adulta y tiene….sus necesidades….. y ya que no estás hay para satisfacerla….ahora busca de otro….- comento el

Shigure abrió los ojos , asqueado….

Tan solo imaginarse , el casto cuerpo de Hiyori , siendo profanado por otro …que no era el….. le daba ganas de vomitar , y una increíble sensación de furia.

No sabia como ni cuando , sus piernas lo sacaron del departamento donde viva , salió en busca de su loca amiga , esa horrible sensación de ansiedad no lo dejaba respirar.

-… ¿¡donde diablos esta!?...- ni siquiera sabia donde era la maldita cita , se puso a recorrer el centro donde le gustaba ir a Hiyori…pero nada.

Shigure abrió los ojos , pensando en la horrible posibilidad….de que Hiyori y el desgraciado estuvieran…. ¡No , no , no! ¡ eso no podía pasar!.

En ese momento quería tener cerca a su ex amigo el peli-rojo sónico , para obligarlo a rastrear a su loca peli-rosa de dos coletas del sombrerito.

Busco y busco , ya se estaba desesperando , ya había oscurecido completamente , las luces de las calles ya estaban encendida.

Shigure mostro sorpresa cuando la vio , Hiyori , que estaba siendo jalada de la mano de un chico de su edad o un poco mayor , la estaba….la estaba llevando a…. ¡un hotel del amor! , ¡el maldito iba hacerle esas cosas!

El Re:code apretó los dientes con furia al igual que sus puños.

* * *

Hiyori no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien , iba a entregarse a ese chico , quien dijo que la ayudaría a olvidar …olvidar a Shigure….entraron a aquella habitación.

El chico la recostó , se formo una sonrisita picara en su rostro , Hiyori …., Hiyori tenía miedo…. Ella estaba guardando su hermosa flor casta para su peli-blanco amigo y compañero …para cuando el finalmente la amara….pero eso no llego…

Hiyori cerró los ojos con fuerza y tristeza.-…."…_Shigure…."_….- una cristalina lagrimita que quiso presentar en sus ojos rosas como su cabello .- shhh…tranquila princesa…..seré amable…- le susurro el joven.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta con violencia , el joven y Hiyori se sorprendieron , era Shigure el culpable de eso , el chico del código de barras en la ceja abrió los ojos cuando vio que el chico estaba inclinado sobre ella, a punto de quitarle el lazo del vestido , y unas lagrimitas el rostro de su Hiyori.

-. !Oye ¿ quién eres tú!? Largo de aquí no ves que estamos _ocupados_!.- reclamo el chico levantándose

Oh … ya no pudo contenerse , corto al chico en pedazos en fracción de segundos con su ceniza.

Hiyori estaba sorprendida .- pero…. ¿¡q-que demonios h-hiciste!? .- reclamo Hiyori

Shigure camino hacia ella muy enfadado ,y la agarro bruscamente de la mano y la jalo sacándola de ese hotel de quinta .

* * *

-. ¡e-espera Shigure!.- Hiyori forcejeaba , pero por supuesto , que Shigure era mucho más fuerte que ella , el la llevo de regreso a su departamento , por suerte Yukihina ya se había ido , a si no tendría que ver esa situación un tanto bochornosa.

-. ¡Para Shigure!.- Shigure la soltó bruscamente mientras tumbaba la puerta cerrándola fuertemente .-¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS!? ¿!ESTAS LOCA ¡? IBAS A ENTREGARTE AL PRIMER DESGRACIADO QUE SE TE CRUZA POR EL CAMINO!?...- oh si , Shigure estaba enfadado , y mucho.

Hiyori mordió su labio inferior .- ¡Shigure no tiene derecho a reclamar!... yo….yo…siempre te amado…..- confeso con un notable sonrojo , Shigure la miro con sorpresa , nunca pensó que se lo diría de frente por que ella era cobarde para eso .-….Hiyori….-

-…pero….siempre me has ignorado….ahora que podía olvidarte….y tratar de ser feliz con alguien mas….. ¿¡POR QUE TE INTERPONES!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE NO SIGNIFICO NADA PARA TI!.- las lagrimas se presentaron en los ojos de ella.

¿Que no significaba nada para el? , ja ,por favor , si ella y Makoto eran las personas más importantes de su vida.

-… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?...-hablo mirándola fijamente.

Hiyori lo miro algo sorprendida .-…..p-pues….t-tu siempre me haces un lado….por eso….-

Shigure la arrincono a la pared con los brazos impidiendo que escapara , un sonrojo inevitable se presento en las mejillas de Hiyori , sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

-… ¿y?...-Shigure la miro con esos ojos negros penetrantes , lo que la hizo estremecerse y que su corazón palpitara con mas velocidad.

-….y-y-yo…..- Hiyori bajo la mirada nerviosa y sonrojada , tener el rostro de el , asi de cerca….era algo excitante pero nervioso.

De alguna manera…una sonrisita de formo en los labios del peli-blanco…..de algún modo….le excitaba ponerla asi de nerviosa , aunque el no se diese cuenta del todo.-…..Hiyori , no agaches la mirada….Ahora…..- ordeno el

Hiyori levanto con timidez la mirada para verlo a los ojos , su corazón no podía estar mas agitado ,

Shigure no se dio cuenta hasta que…..había agachado un poco su cabeza y acercado su rostro…..besando los dulces labios de su compañera .

Los ojos rosa se abrieron de par en par , su sonrojo fue mas notorio , ¡Shigure la estaba besando! , ese beso que ella tanto había esperado , que aunque había llegado alto tarde….llego…

Una lagrimita resbalo por sus ojos y sin perder tiempo , cerró los ojos , rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de el profundizando el beso. Shigure abrió los ojos sorprendido de si mismo , su cuerpo había actuado por si solo , ni siquiera pensó lo que estaba haciendo …el la estaba besando y ella correspondiéndole

Ya no podía apartarse , primero ella lo tenia abrazado , segundo…..su cuerpo se negaba a soltarla pese a su maldito orgullo de elite .

¡Al carajo! Ya no le importaba lo demás.

Cerro los ojos y la abrazo por la cintura apegando sus cuerpos, sin pensar en nadie…..nadie mas que Hiyori… tenia que admitirlo …esos labios sabían delicioso…sin embargo…ahora quería probar…algo mas esos labios….algo mucho mas grande….

Hiyori soltó un suave gemido cuando inconscientemente sus lenguas estaban peleando por el dominio.

Ella no dejaría que él se retractara de lo que hacían , por ello , ella camino sin soltarlo hasta su cuarto cuya luz estaba apagada y lo tumbo a la cama mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Estaba decidida , si el no le hacia el amor , entonces ella se lo haría a el , que de cierto modo era lo mismo , ya no le importaba si le daba miedo que le doliera su primera vez , ella lo amaba tanto que en verdad ya no le importaba

Sin separar sus labios , empezó a quitar su corbata , abrir su camisa quitándosela dejando ver el pecho bien formado de Shigure , quien se mostro sorprendido ante esas acciones-…Hiyori…-

Ella lo beso de nuevo bajando por su cuello besándolo , el peli-blanco se sorprendió al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo ,

Hiyori bajo por su cuello , lamiendo su pecho , bajando hasta llegar a la inicial de su pantalón , donde Shigure soltó un suave gemido placentero sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

Dios , había gemido , el nunca había hecho algo así en su vida , gemir y peor por alguien de esa forma vergonzosa, pero es que le excitaba lo que ella le estaba haciendo , ahora él se veía como una presa y ella la carnívora .

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo…el jamás había hecho eso con nadie...era virgen al igual que ella…sin embargo la chica parecía estar muy bien informada sobre esos temas , quizás se estuvo preparando para estar con él hace mucho…en cambio el sabia como era la reproducción humana , pero la considero innecesaria a si que nunca le dio caso y ahora estaba algo arrepentido por no saber puesto caso a esos temas , ya que no sabía cómo actuar debidamente en ese momento.

Hiyori se levantó un poco y se quito el vestido suavemente , quedándose en sostén y bragas , mirándolo con una suave sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo , este abrió los ojos , nunca la había visto bajo esa ropa , sintió por primera vez , su corazón ir a más velocidad .

Hiyori sonrió y se desabrocho el brasier y lo hizo aun lado , el volvió a abrir los ojos cuando vio esos dulces y firmes pechos , desnudos ante el , ella tomo las manos de Shigure y la puso sobre ellos -….Shigure puede tocarlos….- decía con un fuerte sonrojo

El podía sentir esos blandos y firmes senos , se sorprendió cuando sintió que su entrepierna empezó a arder , debajo de ella

Hiyori volvió a besarlo y el correspondió .

El tenia su orgullo , y este estaba siendo aplastado , por ello , en un rápido movimiento el se puso encima de ella , empezó a lamer y chupar sus rosados pezones haciéndola gemir -... aaah! S-Shigure…-

su instinto masculino le estaba haciendo actuar , oh si , esos gemidos lo hacían excitarse mas , esos pechos sabían bien , muy bien.

Hiyori estaba muy excitada ,en un rápido movimiento le quito el cinturón y le bajo el cierre , y Shigure le bajo las bragas.

Hiyori lo hizo ubicarse entre sus piernas

-…..Hiyori…..podrías arrepentirte de esto después…..- advirtió el peli-blanco.

-…..jeje me arrepentiría si no fueses tu….- fue su respuesta , el entro en ella

Hiyori arqueo su espalda soltando un fuerte gemido-. AAh!.-, era cierto , dolia , pero no mucho porque estaba lo suficientemente lubricada como para dejar pasar la mayoría del dolor.

Shigure instintivamente empezó a mover sus caderas embistiéndola sin compasión , las uñas de Hiyori se enterraban en su espalda y lo arañaban , sin embargo sentía tanto placer que no le importaba ese dolor que ella le daba.

Esa habitación se lleno de nada mas que gemidos de intenso placer , cuerpos desnudos ,cansados y sudados terminaron los dos , tenían la respiración agitada y sus corazones acelerados.

Hiyori lo abrazo muy contenta , el puso su brazo en el cuello de ella atrayéndola hacia el.

-….mas te vale no arrepentirte de esto….-termino Shigure cerrando los ojos con un suspiro a pesar de que estaba muy satisfecho.

-. Baka ya te dije que no lo hare….- sonrio ella feliz acurrucándose.

* * *

Shigure ahora de lo único de que se arrepentía , es de haber tan tonto en haberla ignorado tanto tiempo….ahora era feliz… Hiyori era su amiga , confidente y esposa…

-…ne Shigure.- sonrió Hiyori adulta sentándose en las piernas de su marido interrumpiendo su lectura.

-... mm que sucede?...-respondió Shigure con una suave sonrisa.

Hiyori tomo la mano de el y se la puso en su vientre.-..vamos a ser papas!.-

Shigure no podía estar mas sorprendido , impactado…y feliz…

* * *

_**Mooo queria ver algo de shigurexHiyori pero no encuentro nada TT-TT a si que decidi hacer mi propio fic de ellos con el oque lemon */* **_

_**espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**COMENTEN**_

_**KISES!~**_


End file.
